Someone New
by moonbeam1987
Summary: when Vergil returns to the family home after something Dante has told him, a home he hasnt been near since his mother died he meets someone who turns out to be closer to the family than he thought. rubbish title first DMC story hope you enjoy please R
1. Chapter 1

Vergil had been marching through the rain for almost an hour. Dante had told him something that bothered him a great deal.

"Yeah it was weird I had this feeling like something powerful was watching me but it wasn't dangerous." Dante had told him an hour before. So Vergil had grabbed his beloved Yamato and went off into the night to search their old house. He had no idea why Dante would want to go near the house again after what had happened, but Dante being Dante couldn't resist digging up things that really should be left dead. Vergil stood in front of the large town house they once called home. Vergil always thought that Sparda was trying to make a statement by living in a house this large. It was if he was saying I don't mind living amongst humans but I always want you to remember that I am in fact better than you. Of course he never said this and Vergil was only assuming. It didn't take him long to feel the over bearing presence that Dante had been speaking of. He wondered what kind of powerful being was living in their old home and why. He stood looking over the old house wondering whether or not to enter.

"Fear, such a dirty human emotion it causes all sorts of problems and makes things that would normally be easy to sort into an entirely new problem." Someone said behind him. Vergil turned to see no one behind him. His hand firmly grasped Yamato as he scanned the surrounding area.

"You think your little knife there will stop me ha anther stupid human emotion, hope, it makes humans jump into situations they really can't deal with in the vain attempt to solve the problem." The person spoke again.

"You don't seem to speak to highly of the human race and it would also appear that you assume I am one of them." Vergil said. He heard a laugh from somewhere then a woman dropped down in front of him. She had long hair that was pulled back into a pony tail; Vergil noted that it was the same colour as his own. Her eyes were also a piercing blue that was also the same as his own. In fact a lot about this woman reminded him of himself and Dante. The young woman seemed to scan him before she walked around him a few times.

"Is there something in particular you are looking for?" Vergil asked as the young woman finished her little walk. She stopped in front of Vergil and grabbed his face. She tilted his head down so she could look right into his eyes and for some reason Vergil found himself letting her do this. She was so close to him he could see his reflection in her eyes.

"I honestly can't see it I really can't." She said. She let go of his face ands walked into the house. Vergil followed her; there was something about being that close to someone so powerful that had him captivated. She stopped dead in the hall and seemed to give the place a once over just like she had done to Vergil out side.

"Do you mind telling me who you are?" Vergil asked. The young woman turned to look at him and smiled.

"You are the son of Sparda and you don't know wow he did hide a lot of things from you didn't he, come on little man think about it; he has been alive for a long time do you really think that your mother is the only person who he has ever been with, granted she was the first human but come on." The young woman answered. Vergil smiled when the answer hit him, he wondered how he could have been so stupid to have not realised it before. This young woman had all the same physical attributes as he and his brother.

"You are a relation of Sparda." Vergil said. The young woman turned and smiled at him.

"You could say that." She said.

"What are you a cousin or something?" Vergil asked.

"I am his daughter." The young woman answered. She seemed to revel in the face Vergil made when he realised he had an older sister.

"Sparda has more than two children." Vergil said. The young woman winked at him.

"Don't worry my little brother there is only me, Sparda was a strange demon he wasn't as prolific as some of the demons who he lived with; once he settled with someone that is who he stayed with." The young woman said. There didn't seem to be any anger or malice in her voice which Vergil found strange as the woman was as much as saying that his mother had stolen her father. The young woman could see by the look on his face that he was thinking just that.

"I wouldn't worry to much about it I don't really care as a father he was pretty crap in fact I would have been better getting brought up by the hounds of the underworld oh wait." She seemed to stop and gaze into space and smile at a memory. She seemed to stand like this for quite a while.

"He was a good father to me and my brother although I have to say he never mentioned that fact he had another child when he started seeing our mum." Vergil said.

"Why would he you don't win a woman by telling her you have abandoned a child in the literal depths of hell to be brought by hell hounds so you can get your jollies off with someone else, I really honestly don't see that flying on earth to be honest." The young woman said.

"What about your mother what did she have to say about this?" Vergil asked.

"Nothing; dead demons don't speak not the last time I checked. My mother was a real irritation man I am talking scraping finger nails down black board irritating if my father hadn't killed her I would have although without a mother and a father I was left to be brought up by the, like I said, the hounds of hell who were by far better than the parents I had before, at least they paid attention to me." The young woman answered. Vergil began to wonder how this young woman managed to survive after everything that happened to her. He had seen the hounds of hell and had of course killed some in his time and to hear her say that they were good parents astounded Vergil some what.

"Oh that reminds me I haven't introduced myself yet I'm Maria Anna." She said holding out her hand. Vergil took it and introduced himself.

"I am Vergil and the young man you saw earlier on is Dante." He said. He then raised an eyebrow at his sister when the name she had given him brought up some facts he knew.

"Maria Anna?" he asked.

"Father was a great fan of Mozart, went to see him once in concert if that is what you call it but what ever the case he met his sister and liked the name so when yours truly was brought kicking and screaming into the world that is the name I was given." She answered.

"It is a nice name." Vergil commented.

"Thank you I think it suits me very well." Maria Anna said.

"So what brings you to the old Sparda residence?" Vergil asked after remembering why he was there in the first place.

"I just wanted to see the shabby conditions my father was living in before he died." She answered.

"I would hardly say they are shabby." Vergil said in defence.

"Well I suppose by stupid human terms this is quite adequate living conditions of course I wouldn't lower myself to living in a hovel." Maria Anna said.

"You really don't like humans do you?" Vergil asked.

"You have cheek asking me that considering you are trying to totally lose your human half." She answered. Vergil was quite taken aback, how did she know that.

"I can read you like a book and I have just met you, your humanness shines through no matter how well you try to hide it." Maria Anna said.

"I suppose so and what you said about living in a hovel you lived with the hell hounds how would you know what nice was?" Vergil asked. Maria Anna was right in his face, eyes glowing red.

"I would watch your tongue hybrid you are two second away from becoming just another stain on my coat." Maria Anna said. Vergil edged away from the evil that was, by this point, almost knocking him off his feet.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Vergil said weakly. Maria Anna took a step back and smiled.

"I am sorry I do tend to get nasty when my parents are mentioned they did do the best they could for me I hate when people just assume because they where hell hounds that they didn't do a good job." Maria Anna said.

"You are extraordinarily frightening when you do that." Vergil said.

"You don't survive in the underworld being a wimp its kill or be killed." Maria Anna said.

"I suppose it would be now would you like to meet Dante?" he asked.

"Yeah sure why not I am getting bored with you already." Maria Anna answered. She then smiled and put an arm around him.

"Just kidding little man." She said. Vergil smiled and headed off towards Devil may cry with Maria Anna following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria Anna seemed to be fascinated by her surroundings. She ran her hand along the entire length of a building they passed as she liked the feeling of the stone beneath her finger tips. She stopped when she saw something on the ground that was surrounded by rats. She shooed them away to find a dead cat lying in a pool of its own blood. She picked it up, looked at it and bit down into it, savouring the taste in her mouth. Vergil turned and the look of disgust that graced his beautiful features made Maria Anna smile, he looked like he was going to be sick. Vergil walked up to her and knocked her newly acquired meal out of her hand and handed her a tissue.

"You might not want to do that here they may take you and lock you up." Vergil said as he watched her remove the last of the blood and fur from her face.

"It tasted really good why did you knock it out of my hand?" she asked. Vergil rolled his eyes at her.

"You can't be seen eating a dead cat what would people think?" Vergil said.

"Who cares what a bunch of idiot humans think I could kill them all so easily." Maria Anna answered.

"Well for now I think you should try and care ok Dante really likes human's he doesn't like when people talk out against them." Vergil said.

"Why does he care so much about a race of stupid animals that can't defend themselves very well?" Maria Anna asked. Vergil was beginning to wonder why he was bringing this woman back to his place of residence in the first place. If she thought that the old Sparda residence was a filthy hovel, what would she think of the pig sty that Dante lived in? Sighing he continued on his way, making sure to keep a close eye on his very strange but powerful sister. They finally made it to Devil may cry. Maria Anna stood outside it and stared at the sign that was flickering.

"He really ought to get that fixed it is such an irritation." She said. Vergil shook his head and went in to tell Dante that they had a new guest.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Apparently she is our sister." Vergil answered.

"Where is she now?" Dante asked when he noticed Vergil was standing alone.

"She is outside moaning about your sign." Vergil answered. He walked across to the couch and fell down on to it. Dante went outside to see a young woman standing staring at his sign.

"You must be Maria Anna." He said. The young demon didn't seem to notice him.

"I take it you don't like the sign?" he asked.

"Actually now I think about it, its not that bad there is a slight joke in there you know the way the d in devil is flickering I like it." She answered. She turned and smiled at Dante.

"Man you are taller than me as well damn this is not good." She said.

"I have to admit that even though you are smaller than me I wouldn't want to take you on in a fight." Dante said.

"Why not?" Maria Anna asked curiously.

"You just have this really evil presence about you I mean anyone that can freak out Mr Icicle in there must be really weird or really strange and this is a man who fears nothing.' Dante answered.

"Your brother fears the only thing that he won't be able to truly get rid of and I think that bother's him somewhat." Maria Anna said. Dante looked at Maria Anna, a confused look on his face.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"His human side." Maria Anna answered.

"Why would he hate his human side?" Dante asked.

"Because that is the part of him that is his weakness he will never be a full demon, I can see it in his eyes Dante he wants to be a full demon devoid of anything human and to be perfectly honest I would have to agree with him humans are such weaklings." Maria Anna answered.

"Hey how can you stand there and bad mouth humans you have never had to live among them how would you know what humans are like." Dante asked angrily.

"See this is why humans are weak, they rise to the bait so easily you let your emotions drive you which is the stupid thing to do really because humans do things one moment that they don't mean the next, people fall out because of petty things said in anger when they are fighting, emotions are a dangerous thing Dante its best for all those concerned that humans be wiped out." Maria Anna said.

"How dare you stand there and preach to me about human's when you have never had to live with them, our mother was a human being and she was the most amazing person I have ever met, she gave me all the strength and love I needed to become the demon killer I am today." Dante said. A smiled spread across Maria Anna face. She leaned in and kissed Dante on the cheek. This action momentarily stunned Dante to the spot.

"You have to learn when you enemy is lying to you and when he is not, when an enemy makes you attack first you have lost the battle Dante did your father or mother never teach you that?" Maria Anna asked. Dante was too stunned to answer, and truth be told he didn't have an answer to give.

"I suppose you are right." Dante said.

"Of course I am right; if you attack first you have opened yourself wide open to being killed." Maria Anna said.

"I suppose you are right any way I have to ask do you know anything at all about us." Dante asked. Maria Anna took out her guns and handed them to him. He noticed that each gun was named. Dante smiled and handed them back to her.

"All I know is your names." She said.

"How long have you known about us?" he asked. Maria Anna smiled.

"Since the day you were born it was the one and only time my father came to visit me in hell, he said that he had just had two boys Vergil and Dante and that I would never get to meet you because I was too dangerous." Maria Anna answered. She hung her head and Dante could swear he saw a tear escape her eye.

"So why name your guns after us?" Dante asked. Maria Anna looked up at him, he was right she was crying.

"Because it was the only way I knew to keep you close to me at all times until I finally got to meet you." She answered.

"And you said human emotions were weak." Dante said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I say a lot of things Dante some of which are lies." Maria Anna said.

"Then why lie?" Dante asked.

"Dante you haven't had to live in Fear and Misery all your life to put it simply you haven't had to live in Hell with the constant fear that you may be killed at any moment." Maria Anna answered.

"I am sorry that our father abandoned you." He said apologetically.

"What are you apologising for it wasn't you that left me it isn't your fault it's his and only his he should have apologised." Maria said.

"Well I am sure you are well aware that Sparda is dead." Dante said.

"Yes news travels fast amongst the demons of the under world, we even had a large party to celebrate the passing of the man that sealed us in hell." Maria Anna said. Dante couldn't blame her for her reaction towards the death of her father; he had abandoned her in hell to live on earth, had a new family and totally ignored her. He was surprised she wasn't trying to rip him and his brother's to pieces. Maria Anna Could see the turmoil within Dante's eyes.

"You are worried I am here to exact revenge aren't you and that is why I came looking for you." Maria Anna said.

"It is actually after everything you said he did to you I am a little surprised to still be standing in one piece." Dante said.

"Like I said I don't blame you I blame him he did this to me." Maria Anna said. Something wet hit Maria Anna on the shoulder. She held out her hand and more of the foreign stuff hit her.

"What is this?" she asked as a down pour started. Dante smiled at his sister, man she had a lot to learn. She didn't even know what rain was of course she had never been to earth so how would she.

"This is called rain." Dante answered. Maria Anna felt the substance in her hand.

"And what do you call it when it falls on you what am I feeling like?" she asked. It was hard to think that she didn't even know what soaking wet was.

"You are being what's known as soaked it happens to you if you stand in the rain. Maria Anna looked up into the rain and smiled.

"I like this rain." She said. Her senses began to tingle as she could feel every single raindrop that hit her face. She looked at Dante, a curious look on her face.

"I feel like doing something but I don't know what." She said. She was frowning at this new sensation.

"You want to dance don't you?" Dante asked.

"What is dance?" Maria Anna asked.

"Watch and learn." Dante answered. He began swinging around the street jumping up onto different lamp posts; Maria Anna began doing the same.

"Hey this is nice I like this what do you call it?" She asked.

"It's called dancing." Dante answered. He grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"I really like this dancing Dante I don't want to stop." Maria Anna said. Vergil got up and went to the window to find his siblings dancing in the rain. He walked outside.

"Would you two get in here you will catch a cold." He said. Maria Anna ran up and grabbed him.

"Are you joking I love this sensation, dance with me little brother." Maria Anna said. For all Vergil didn't like too, he was a really good dancer. He moved around the street with ease taking his sister all over the place.

"Man I had better get a camera and catch this moment I may never see it again." Dante said.

"What are you talking about?" Vergil asked as they swung past him.

'You enjoying yourself." Dante answered. He ran into the building before Vergil could hit him.

"I want to learn all about Humanity Vergil you will have to teach me." Maria Anna asked.

"Dante would be the best one to ask about that he has had more experience with them than I have." Vergil answered.

"Well you can teach me to be a better dancer I love this." Maria Anna asked.

"Of course I will." He said. Maria Anna smiled as they continued to dance in the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Vergil turned to see that has brother had indeed went and retrieved their camera and was currently in the process of recording himself and Maria Anna dancing. Vergil finished dancing and went back in doors. Maria Anna took her wet coat off and sat down. Dante's phone began to ring which caught Maria Anna by surprise. She jumped up from the seat and pointed her guns at the offending phone.

"What is that?" She asked worriedly.

"It is a communication device we humans call a phone." Dante answered feeling really stupid.

"And why is it making that god awful noise?" she asked her guns still pointing at the ringing phone. Dante picked it up and began talking. Maria Anna stared at him until he put the phone back down.

"It was a wrong number." Dante said. He looked up to see Maria Anna still pointing her guns at the phone.

"It wont jump up and try to kill you sis put the guns down." Dante said.

"Sorry, I am just not used to things up here yet it is all new to me." Maria Anna said. She put her guns back in their holsters, sat back down and tried to relax.

"Listen I will take you for a wander around town tomorrow if you like and I can tell you what everything is." Dante offered. Maria Anna walked over to the juke box in the corner. She reached out and pressed one of the buttons, she was then met by loud music. She fell back against the wall and started screaming. Dante got up and switched it off.

"Maybe you should just not touch anything." Dante warned as if speaking to a child. She walked over to it and kicked it hard.

"What is this?" she asked, giving the juke box an evil glare.

"It is a juke box, it has all my favourite music oh yeah and some of Vergil's too but it gets less space because it is crap." Dante said. Maria Anna looked through the songs and selected one, making sure to turn the volume down. _"Pachelbel's Canon in D"_ started.

"Hey I remember this, I remember dad let me hear it I thought it was magical I take it this is a Vergil choice?" Maria Anna asked.

"Actually that is a Dante choice; it is the only piece of classical music he will listen to without complaining." Vergil answered.

"Why do you only like this?" Maria Anna asked.

"Because my mum liked it and used to play it to us at night." Dante answered. Maria Anna couldn't understand the sentiment behind it.

"Oh I see." She said. She wondered around the room looking at all posters and stuff Dante had on his wall.

"I thought your old house was a hovel god look at this place it makes the mines of Mardinas look like a paradise." Maria Anna Commented.

"Hey this is my hovel and I like it like this I can relax here." Dante said.

"You can relax in a mess like this; you know there are other things that like to live in their own muck they are called animals." Maria Anna said.

"You aren't very complementary are you?" Dante said.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Maria Anna asked.

"It means that you don't go around telling people they look like crap it isn't very nice." Dante answered.

"I have not once said you look like crap what I said was I am likening you to an animal in the way you like to live in your own filth." Maria Anna said.

"Actually there are a lot of animals that prefer to live in a clean environment." Vergil said in Dante's defence. Dante looked at his brother stunned; that was the first time he had ever heard him defend him.

"Whatever" Maria Anna said waving her hand "If you are going to sit here and pull apart my simple assessments I am going to go for a rest, one thing I do have in common with humans is that I like to have a good sleep so point me to a bed and I will see you when I wake up." Maria Anna said. Vergil showed her to the spare room. Maria was asleep before she hit the pillow. Vergil closed the door quietly and went back down the stairs. Dante was sitting pouting at his desk.

"What is wrong dear brother truth hurt?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dante asked.

"I have been telling you for months that this place was a dump and have you listened? No you haven't but as soon as our sister appears you are taking it to heart." Vergil answered.

"Yeah but you are always trying to annoy me so now I just tune it out but she isn't trying to annoy me she is only trying to hurt." Dante said.

"I wouldn't take it to heart dear brother she thought our old house was a hovel and it is cleaner than here even though it has been empty for many years." Vergil said.

"We will have to introduce her to tact I mean she can't go around telling people what she thinks of them for a start if any one starts anything she is likely to blow them to pieces." Dante said.

"Well when she wakes up we can start to teach the ways of staying incognito in human company." Vergil said.

"Then it is settled human behaviour 101 starts when she gets up." Dante said. What they didn't expect was that Maria Anna wouldn't wake up for another two days; and when she finally did awaken from her slumber she seemed different.

"Wow I like this bed." Maria Anna said as she stretched out her muscles.

"Are you hungry?" Vergil asked.

"Well if you have any dead cats I would be more than happy to have that." Maria Anna answered.

"We are going to introduce you to real food Dearest sister." Vergil said. Maria Anna walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" Vergil asked.

"I am getting cleaned; yes even we demons have good hygiene." She stopped for a moment. "Well most of us." Vergil walked down the stairs to find Dante murdering pancakes. He grabbed the pan from Dante.

"Set the table Dante." He said. Dante went about setting things up nice for his sister. Maria Anna came down moments later.

"My nose smells something nice what is it?" she asked as she took a seat at the table. Vergil gave her a big stack of pancakes; she took a bite.

"Wow these things are amazing." Maria Anna said as she continued eating.

"See that Dante someone who appreciates my cooking." Vergil said.

"Sorry dear next time I will give you a compliment." Dante said sarcastically.

"So Dante when are we going for a walk?" Maria Anna asked as she finished the rest of her pancakes.

"Wow that was quicker than me." Dante remarked.

"Hey you try keeping food for any length of time when you live with hell hounds you learn to eat quickly so you actually get something." Maria Anna said.

"I never thought about that." Dante said.

"Well you wouldn't would you it's not something you expect having to fight hell hounds for your tea." Maria Anna laughed. Everyone finished their breakfast and as Dante promised he took Maria Anna for a walk. Vergil tagged along too just to keep an eye on Maria Anna.

"What is that?" Maria Anna asked as she pointed to a car.

"That is a car, its how humans get around. Dante answered. They continued until they got to the park. A young girl ran up to Maria Anna.

"I like your hair miss it looks really cool." She said. She turned and ran away.

"Why did she say that?" Maria Anna asked.

"Now there is a foreign concept to you sis it's called a compliment if someone says something nice about you it is a compliment if they say something bad." Maria Anna cut in.

"You pull out a gun a blow their stupid mouth off." she finished.

"No you tell them to keep their opinions to themselves." Dante said.

"Ok so how do I tell the difference?" Maria Anna asked. Dante looked to his brother for help.

"Well my dear you can just tell by the way they are speaking." Vergil said. Someone came up to them and demonstrated for them what an insult was.

"Hey look freakazoids should you guys be out without your handler." A man said. His friends started laughing.

"Should you really be out in public with a face like that I have seen dead animals that looked better than you." Maria Anna shot back. She had no idea where that insult had come from. The man's friends started laughing at him. The man turned and walked away his friends following after him still laughing.

"How did you know that was an insult?" Vergil asked.

"I don't know I just heard Dante thinking that quote and I blurted it out." Maria Anna answered.

"Wait a second you can read minds?" Dante asked sounding rather worried.

"No it's just at that split second I could; it was like our minds became one." Maria Anna answered.

"I wouldn't do that to often Maria Anna bonding with Dante's mind might knock a few points of your IQ." Vergil said. Dante gave him a large smile.

"You are just jealous cause she is closer to me than she is to you." He said. Vergil returned his smile.

"Lets us continue on our way." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long to update had other things on my mind plus i have to say i forgot about it :( silly me. hope you enjoy.

By the end of the day Maria Anna had a pretty good grasp of her surrounding area. It didn't take her long to master the basics of simple human interactions. Dante met up with a few of his friends so it was left to Vergil to escort Maria Anna home.

"I really enjoyed walking around town today."Maria Anna commented. She watched as a gust of wind caught a leave and sent it soaring into the air. She watched as it twisted and turned before it finally disappeared over a rooftop. She turned to look at Vergil who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Why ponder things you have no control over?" Maria Anna asked.

"Would you please refrain from looking into my thoughts it's rude." Vergil answered. Maria Anna shot him an evil look.

"I wasn't reading your thoughts I was simply commenting on that stupid expression you have made." Maria Anna said.

"I am concentrating on something and when I do my expression changes, if you don't like it don't look." Vergil said.

"I don't hate your facial expression, I hate this attitude change if you think it is intimidating me you are wrong nothing up here scares me." Maria Anna said.

"Oh is that why you threatened to shot Dante's phone." Vergil said raising an eyebrow at his sister. Maria Anna had her guns out and pointing at him.

"You forget that I could kill you quite easily if I wanted to." Maria Anna said angrily. Vergil looked down the barrel of her gun and sighed.

"Then why don't you?" he asked. Maria Anna never missed a beat; she shot him in the head knowing full well that it wouldn't kill him. Vergil stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the pavement. Maria Anna stood over him and filled him full of bullets.

"I know you won't die so I will see you at home." Maria Anna said. She turned and walked away leaving Vergil in a rapidly forming pull of his own blood. Maria Anna arrived back at Devil may cry and began to clean. Everything was moved so she could clean and polish. She had just finished putting the last of the rubbish in the bin when an angry looking Vergil walked through the door looking no worse for wear for having been shot multiple times. He glared at Maria Anna before he headed into the kitchen. Maria Anna followed through and leaned against the wall.

"How you feeling, lost that holier than thou attitude have you?" Maria Anna asked.

"All you have made me realise is that you don't like me very much." Vergil answered. Maria Anna shrugged and headed towards the couch which she flumped down onto. Vergil walked in and sat next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to apologise for reacting the way I did you were only trying to make me feel better or at least I think you were I cant be sure." Vergil answered.

"I was trying to be nice I have to practice you know I am not used to having to stop myself from saying things." Maria Anna said. Vergil got up and strolled over to the juke box. He turned and smiled at Maria Anna.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Yeah sure why not." Maria Anna answered. Vergil pressed the button on the juke box and a favourite song of Dante's started blaring out.

"I guess this will just have to do." Vergil said.

"you really have to learn and lighten up scowling all the time is going to wrinkle your face something terrible and I know about wrinkles my adoptive mother was a hound." Maria Anna said.

"Who or what was your real mother?" Vergil asked as the danced around the room.

"An irritating banshee." Maria Anna answered. Vergil looked at her to see if she was trying a joke but she wasn't.

"So our father left you with hell hounds." Vergil said.

"Yeah he did and like I said it was the best thing he ever did for me, when I found out he was dead I wanted to see for myself and sure enough there he was dead, I kicked his corpse for good measure." Maria Anna said. Vergil didn't know how to react to this comment so he continued to dance. Here he was dancing with his sister who, when she found out her father was dead kicked his corpse for good measure. She stopped dancing and removed something from her pocket. She handed it to Vergil. He looked at the object that Maria Anna had handed to him in wide eyed wonder.

"This is." He stopped as Maria Anna cut in.

"Father's monocle, I had to have it for some reason even though he treated me terribly I had to have a memento so I took it before they dumped him unceremoniously into a volcano." Maria Anna said. Vergil had always wondered what happened to his father after he had died. It shocked him a little to hear that he had been dumped into a volcano and forgotten about.

"See you do have emotions I can see your little mind working." Maria Anna said.

"I am only slightly shocked that they didn't cut him up and eat him." Vergil lied.

"Oh don't think they weren't tempted and they would have to if it wasn't for our almighty lord and master." Maria Anna said.

"And who is your master?" Vergil asked. Maria Anna turned and looked at him and serious expression etched on her features.

"You have no need for that information." She answered. Vergil decided not to argue with her after all he was making some head way with her and he didn't want to spoil it.

"So your mother was a banshee?" he said as he sat down on the couch. Maria Anna sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder. Vergil felt tense for a moment before he relaxed.

"Yeah a real live Banshee floated around and everything of course like your father she too could take on another form and that is when she caught the eye of a certain young demon, they got together had me father killed her when her wailing became to much he disappeared I ended up with the hell hounds, my life was pretty weird by your standards but to me the hell hounds were amazing parents they taught me everything I needed to know." Maria Anna said.

"I am finding it rather difficult imagining someone being brought up by hell hounds and calling it normal." Vergil said.

"Yeah most people would but if you think about it I grew up with them it was all I knew to me it was normal." Maria Anna said.

"I suppose in hell things are different." Vergil said.

"Yeah they are families aren't usual as close as mine were, down there if a family member becomes a threat you kill them." Maria Anna said. A few hours later Dante came stumbling in the door a little worse for wear.

"What's wrong with him is he ill?" Maria Anna asked worriedly.

"No he is what we call being drunk." Vergil said.

"Hey ma favourite biggest brother how are you man." Dante said. He fell against Vergil who pushed him to the couch. Maria Anna looked down at her drunken brother.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Hey I knowed your thing." Dante said pointing to her face.

"I am your sister and I am very un- impressed by this show of…" she stopped and looked at Vergil.

"The word you are looking for is drunkenness." Vergil said.

"Yeah man you have put yourself in total danger by impairing your senses like this, what would happen if a demon attacked you?" Maria Anna asked.

"I would offer him a tall frosty one." Dante answered. He then rolled onto the floor laughing.

"This is what humans do for recreation; totally impair their senses until they don't know where they are or what they are doing?" Maria Anna asked.

"It is one of the many things; I am sure if you ask him there will have been a woman in his travels." Vergil said. Maria Anna looked down at Dante who was still lying on the floor.

"Meet any nice women?" she asked.

"Yeah I met thish total babe man she had jugs like this size." Dante said using his hands to indicate. Maria Anna didn't understand this statement and looked to Vergil for help.

"Jugs?" she asked. Vergil sighed.

"What he is saying is that the woman had large breasts." He said.

"Dante I am ashamed of you right now but if you enjoy doing this to yourself who am I to complain." Maria Anna said.

"Yesh this is what I have been trying to tell Mr grumpy pants over there." Dante said.

"Will he be ill in the morning?" Maria Anna asked.

"With his demon blood he won't be as badly affected although he will still have a headache." Vergil answered.

"Well Mr Fun better get you to your bed." Maria Anna said. She picked him up off the floor and took him upstairs.

"Thanks sis." Dante said as Maria Anna stripped him down to his boxers. He pulled the covers up over his head and went to sleep. Maria Anna went back down to find Vergil standing looking out the window.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I am fine I just wish Dante wouldn't do that to himself." He answered.

"What you mean is you wish you had the balls to do the same." Maria Anna said. Vergil didn't say anything.

"One day you will learn to lighten up nothing is as bad as you are making it out to be." Maria Anna said. She walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well good night Vergil try to get some sleep." She said. Vergil watched as she disappeared up the stairs. Sighing, he locked the door and did as he was told.


	5. Chapter 5

Vergil ay awake listening to the mumbles coming form Dante's room. He was about to get up when someone knocked his door. Grabbing his Yamato from under the bed he went to the door.

"Vergil will you relax its me." Maria Anna said from behind the door. Vergil opened it and let her in.

"How did you know I was behind the door?" Vergil asked.

"I could hear you taking your sword out from under the bed and walking to the door." Maria Anna answered. Vergil had thought he had been pretty quiet, obviously not. Vergil sat down on his bed and motioned for his sister to do the same. She sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder. He placed an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Maria Anna asked.

"I have so much on my mind at the moment I find it hard to switch off." Vergil answered.

"Well I have a plan that may help." Maria Anna said. She got up from the bed and told Vergil to do the same.

"We are going out for a drink." Maria Anna said. She disappeared and woke Dante who was still groggy from the party he was at earlier on. Of course when drink was mentioned he was up like a shot.

"Now we have to find a place where we can get drink what time is it?" Maria Anna asked Dante.

"Well its is 1:30am there is club in town that doesn't close till four in the morning." Dante answered. Maria Anna went back through and told Vergil to get dressed. Vergil had to be dragged out the door as he really didn't want to have to go. As soon as they arrived Maria Anna and Dante made their way to the bar.

"Hey bar dude give me your strongest drink." She asked.

"Maria Anna do you have money to pay for this?" Dante asked worriedly.

"What's money?" she asked. Dante almost fainted when Maria Anna took a large roll of money from her pocket.

"Will you relax." She said. Vergil finally made it to the bar; apparently all the girls in the club had taken a shine to the young demon.

"Looks like someone is popular this evening." Maria Anna said spotting all the looks they were getting.

"I don't like this." Vergil said as he sat at the bar. Maria Anna shoved a drink into his hand.

"I want that downed in one alright one two three." Dante and Maria Anna both upended their glasses and gulped it down. Vergil looked at his glass for a moment before he did the same. The liquid burned a path down his throat

"Wow Verg never seen you drink like that before." Dante said. Vergil slammed his empty glass back down on the bar.

"I would like another one please." He said.

"He must be a light weight." Dante said.

"What's a light weight?" Maria Anna asked feeling no affect of the drink she had just consumed.

"It means someone who can drink one drink and be drunk it is also known as a cheap date." Dante answered. The bar man got Vergil another drink who downed it in one go.

"I take it we are going to have to carry him home?" Maria Anna asked as Vergil slammed his empty glass back down on the bar.

"He has never touched drink in his life." Dante said.

"Maybe he decided to turn over a new leaf and start enjoying himself." Maria Anna said.

"Maybe he did I just can't believe how fast he is downing those drinks." Dante said as Vergil started with another one.

"He is letting out all that pent up anger and frustration man I get the feeling he is going to drink until he passes out." Maria Anna said.

"Well this could be interesting." Dante said holding up his glass.

"To Vergil the light weight." He said. Maria Anna held up her glass.

"To my brother finally having fun." By the end of the night Vergil was up dancing with everyone. He still had a drink in his glass which on a few occasions looked like he was going to drop. Dante and Maria Anna danced as well always making sure to keep an eye on their very drunk brother. At the end of the night Vergil had decided to go home with one of the girls.

"He is going to regret this in the morning." Dante said as he watched his brother leave, a massive grin on his face and a drink still stuck in his hand. Maria Anna and Dante went home and put the juke box on. They began dancing around the room.

"Well I wonder what Vergil will be like in the morning." Dante said. Maria Anna burst into fits of laughter.

"I bet he comes in here with a shocked look on his face asking us what happened last night." Maria Anna said.

"I bet you 10 bucks he doesn't I bet he comes in and just goes up the stairs." Dante said. Maria Anna shook his hand.

"That's a deal now let's wait up and see when he comes in." she said. They got comfortable on the couch and by the time Vergil arrived home Maria Anna and Dante were sleeping. He shook them both awake.

"What happened last night?" he said a shocked look on his face.

"I guess I owe you ten bucks." Dante said.

"You bet you do and don't think I will forget." Maria Anna said.

"Excuse me I want to know why I woke up in bed with two women this morning?" Vergil asked. Maria Anna and Dante looked at one another.

"You scored two women right on Vergil." Dante said. Vergil didn't look at all pleased with this.

"So did you have a good time last night?" Maria Anna asked.

"I don't know I can't remember anything past you saying we were going for a drink next thing I know I am waking up with two women who looked by the way extremely satisfied." Vergil answered.

"SO I take it you won't be coming out with us again?" Dante asked wishing it was him who had been with the women.

"Absolutely not I can't be doing things like that." Vergil answered.

"Man you are no fun ah well Dante looks like its will just be me and you tonight then." Maria Anna said.

"No problem sis we can leave Mr boring here." Dante said.

"I am not boring I just don't like losing big chunks of memory for no reason." Vergil said.

"You looked like you really enjoyed yourself last night." Maria Anna said. Vergil sat down next to them and leaned on Maria Anna shoulder.

"What did I do?" Vergil asked.

"Oh come on Maria Anna let me tell him." Dante pleaded.

"Alright then go for it." Maria Anna said.

"Well Vergil you decided from no where that you wanted to try table dancing, so you got up and started dancing while belting out the song that was playing. Then you decided to dance on the bar which of course didn't go down well with the bar staff but you did it any way you then got down and gave a guy a lap dance which he enjoyed immensely here is his number." Dante said handing it to Vergil who looked rather shocked.

"Then you almost performed a strip tease which we had to refrain you from because then you would have gotten arrested. By the end of the night you were so wasted you couldn't even remember your name." Dante finished. Vergil got up and went to the kitchen. When he returned he had a glass of water and some tablets.

"Well at least I don't remember any of it." He said. Maria Anna took out her camera.

"Well you don't have to because I have it all on tape." She said holding the camera up. Vergil went for it but was to slow.

"Nice try little brother, now here are the terms I don't show this to every demon I meet if you promise to stop being so damn up yourself, you do that for say a few months and I will get rid of the evidence of last night." Maria Anna said.

"Ok Deal but what does not being up myself entail?" Vergil asked.

"Well you have to stop thinking you are better than everyone else and start enjoying yourself oh yeah and no reading for the duration either I catch you so much as looking at a book I swear this will be all over the underworld in no time." Maria Anna answered.

"You can't ban me from books they are my only way of escaping." Vergil said.

"Tough; from now on the only escaping you are doing is to the pubs and clubs with me and Dante." Maria Anna said. She looked at Dante.

"Is this ok?" she asked.

"I don't see why not come on Verg I don't know why you are so worried you are a great laugh when you are too pissed to notice where you are." Dante said. Vergil sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Someone doesn't look to happy." Maria Anna said.

"You are changing who I am." Vergil said.

"Only for a few months damn Vergil you are acting like I have just taken Yamato form you lighten up." Maria Anna said.

"Ok I will show you that I can do this I never say no to a challenge." Vergil said. He got up and went up stairs to the bathroom.

"I give him a week." Dante said.

"I give him two same bet as before?" Maria Anna asked.

"No let's make it more interesting 50 bucks and you have deal." Dante said.

"What happens if he manages to do this?" Maria Anna asked.

"Then we both have to hand Vergil 50 bucks each." Dante answered.

"Damn that's a lot but ok let's do this." Maria Anna said. They shook on it and both prayed that Vergil would fail.


End file.
